wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Novo
|-| Main = Supposed to be Latin for renew It was supposed to be a normal day for me. I was walking down a sidewalk around the border of the east and west part of Nightcry. I was on my phone, listening to music through my black beats and wearing a black jacket and jeans. Everything was normal. Then, through my beats I hear the sound of screeching tires. I whipped my head to the street, and had a half of a second to register what happened. Two cars crashed, and a third one, in attempt to avoid hitting the crash, steering far from it and going too fast. They turned too far. The third was coming right at me. It hit me, and then blackness. That was the day I died. Or at least, the day I was supposed to die. Except I didn't. I woke up as if it was all a dream. But I wasn't in my bed. I was in a white room with one glass window, looking out into a hallway. As I approached the glass, I saw my reflection, but it wasn't me I saw. A white figure started back, and I stumbled backwards. I wasnt in my body A dragoness aproaches and enters the room. She was dressed in a lab coat, and was carrying a clipboard. She scribbles something down, then looks up at me and says "Welcome back, Novo. You get a second chance at life." I was supposed to die that day. But instead, I got a second chance at life with a new body. Appearance Slim and agile build, white main scales and underscales with silver wing membrane, frills, and fins. Has a set of smaller secondary scales in between his main scales and underscales that a a rainbow gradient. It starts out from a bright red at his head, then ends with a deep purple at his tail tip. Fins are located on his head, on the spine above the legs, on tail tip, below the jaw, on his chest, and on his wrists and ankles. Has jet black horns, teeth, claws, and wing claws. Has shocking green spiral markings on his inner wing membranes, fins, frills, and horns. Has rather large frills with gills hidden behind them. He can change colors, but only the things that are silver. He usually keeps them in rainbow spectrums to match up with his rainbow secondary scales. Has fangs, but serve no purpose as they have no venom. Also has relatively large wings for faster flight. Personality A bit salty at times, only creative when working or creating music or drawings. Usually likes to say he is a Sea/Rain hybrid to dragons he first meets. Pretty neutral around most dragons, but when he talks to someone he likes (as a potential friend or girlfriend), he warms up and becomes more open. Enjoys hanging out with friends and partying. Doesn't like being excluded, but doesn't enjoy being the center of attention either. Can get uncomfortable and salty when asked about past. History He was originally a grey TrickWing with a birth defect causing him to have no claws, and wasn't an animus. He at first wanted to make a living for a website designing career, but felt unhappy with the job and moved onto something more his style, which involved music and art. He made pretty good dubstep and drew lots of great digital artworks in his free time. He was starting to get noticed by teens who liked his works, and began to make some cash. However, around this time was when he "died" due to a car crashing if into him in an attempt to avoid a sudden car crash in front of them. Since he had been making the most money out of the family and helping them stay in a relatively nice house, his family turned to scientists and asked if they could bring him back. Using some of the money he earned, the scientists went to work and did a brain transplant with a recent experiment as his parents wanted it done as soon as possible. It was a success, and Novo woke up with all his memories intact. He was delivered back to his house by the scientists, and his family welcomed him back with tears and open wings. After a two month hiatus of being dead and then getting used to his new body, he continued his career in art and dubstep. His "New Body" works, as he likes to call them, consists of a new style in both art and dubstep that is bringing him more popularity. He has not yet done a face reveal or ever mentioned his family in his Snoutbook posts. Abilities Green fire, gills behind large ruff helps for breathing underwater. Thin and flexible, but still decently strong. Larger wings allow for faster flight and swimming. Has small fins on wrists and ankles that can fold up and be used as tiny daggers. Can only change the silver areas different colors.Coding by 'Seaviper' | Please Don't Steal the Character or Coding |-| Gallery = Gallery gallery here Coding by 'Seaviper' | Please Don't Steal the Character or Coding Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Tribeless Dragons Category:Content (Seaviper the seawing) Category:Work In Progress